InuDensetsu DogLegend
by Darkness-Yuugi
Summary: If you read this, you will start out with 5 Shards. You will have this status bar that says 'You've so far collected "5 Shards." please collect "55 Shards." of The Jewel of the Four Souls.' You cannot touch Cursed shards, you must, first have Kagome Purif
1. Catacomb

Inu-Densetsu  
  
-Chapter 1: Catacomb  
  
Ah, a Monday, how happy. It is a fresh scented morning of fine pine leaves and most of all, InuYasha has to take a shower, so, Kagome rips out the hose and turns it on full blast.  
  
"Ka-go-me." InuYasha says in a whimpering voice. "Turn it down, the hoses pressure is to heavy."  
  
Kagome looks at Inu as if he were an actual Dog. And then her face begins to change into a 'You Ate My Ramon' Face. She points the hose in InuYasha's face blocking his sight for what she is about to do next. She reaches for the hose extender and turns on her house water and full blasts it even harder, partially shooting InuYasha away. In the distance, you can see InuYasha landing into a body of water.  
  
"Little Basterd, ate my damn Ramon, and I got wet for giving that filthy intolerable piece of living burden a bath." Kagome says as if talking to her self.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha finally get back to the house and wait. Kagome reading a Japanese edition of Cosmo, and InuYasha Looking at the paragraph she is reading.  
  
He looks at the paragraph name; 'How To Make A Man Forget He Ever Slept With You Last Night.'  
  
After reading just the title, Inu looks away and steps from Kagome. Once he does so. They hear a knock on the window. "It's Hoshi-Sama!" Kagome yells. And she runs to the window, and then out the door. Kagome gives Hoshi-Sama a hug and; (Pat, Pat) "Hoshi-Sama!" (Slap)  
  
"Hey, that may have hurt, but it was worth it." Miroku says with a grin.  
  
Inu walks from the living room and Miroku is so Happy to see InuYasha he gives him a hung and; (Pat, Pat) Inu pushes Miroku away and looks at him as of he were a Fruit Cake. Once he does so, Miroku says that he was just kidding. Unfortunately, InuYasha admits he has a nice butt. Miroku on the other hand still prefers Sango-Chan's Butt over Inu's.  
  
"I'm going to go out side, I am feeling a little tired, and, Kagome says there is no dogs in the house, once again, Kagome... I'm NOT a Dog!!"  
  
Kagome looks at InuYasha and sticks her tongue out at him. Miroku grabs her tongue and twists it. She looks at him and bites his fingers.  
  
"That's bad manners, Kagome and you know it." Miroku tells her.  
  
"And that is bad manners to grab peoples tongues. Were you born in a country was you did that?" Kagome snaps.  
  
Before leaving, InuYasha rolls his eyes and walks out the door. He's most likely thinking if he pisses her off, she'll scream Osuwari and hurt him even more. Out side InuYasha goes and looks at his tree, then looks at the stump and with one good jump InuYasha shimmies up the tree. He moves like a worm on his favorite branch, and starts to sleep. As that evolves forward, InuYasha starts to dream like a dog, with slight kicks, and whimpering.  
  
-Dream Stage 1-  
  
"Kagome. Do you see any shards?" Sango says. Sango looks around and tries to spot a shard.  
  
"No. Not yet." Kagome yells. "And Sango, you can't see them. Only me." Kagome is on break now, and it seems as if there are no shards in sight, and she really didn't feel like looking anyway. "I hate this, I'm never going to look for shards, again." Kagome Yells.  
  
As InuYasha continues to dream, Kagome walks out side to see what all the noise is about. She sees InuYasha having a bad dream, and laughs silently. She walks back in and grabs Miroku. Sango is on the way. And sees them out side.  
  
"Hey, Kagome-Chan, and Hoshi-Sama, it's me, Sango!!"  
  
They both hold the 'Shut up' signal and point to InuYasha. She has to hurry to see what they are staring at. They all laugh and snap a few hundred pictures within 6 minutes. And as Sango continued to take pictures, Kagome wanted to be evil, and yell... "OSUWARII!!!" so of course, she did. As Inu came flying from the top of the tree, to the hard tough gravel below. He jumps up and nearly kills, Kagome because she made him break his most favorite branch on her tree.  
  
"Look InuYasha, you need to calm the hell down." Sango said.  
  
"Well, you need to give up that demon slayer line, if you were a true demon slayer, you would have defeated me long time ago, but unfortunately for you, the Tetsusaiga can never be defeated." InuYasha smirked.  
  
"Hmm, that's exactly why I did SLAY you; you dumb-ass. As you said, 'the Tetsusaida can never be defeated.'" Sango screams at InuYasha.  
  
Miroku looks at Kagome and says, "I'm not jumping in this one." She looks back, "I see what you mean. I don't think anyone should jump in this one, or there will be lives lost."  
  
Sango and Inu continue to fight, when all of a sudden they stop. Sango looks at Kagome and, "Hey, Kagome, did you get the 'Japanese Edition of Cosmo'?" InuYasha looks at Sango as if she were an insane. He rolls his eyes and finds a new tree.  
  
InuYasha walks, and walks, and walks until he finds Man-Eaters Well. He looks at the well, and spits in it. Then he smirks as if to intimidate someone. As usual, InuYasha scares no one. The only one to be afraid of is, Kagome, especially if you eat her Ramon...  
  
A few hours pass before, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome even think about looking for InuYasha (Poor Inu) they go out and eventually find him, or vise versa. As they sit down under a nearby tree and its sweet, cool shade refreshes them. They play some folk music played newly as they go along. Except, InuYasha because he is to busy dancing similar to an obnoxious idiot. From afar, you can hear a shrill screech coming from the skies. Soon to figure out that it is just Shippo Catapulting himself in their direction. He hits the ground and yells he has a new message for them.  
  
"Hey, Shippo! How it that new Message / Mailing job going?" Miroku asks.  
  
"O-h, really good, I love it, helping people is fun. Well my message is from, Kikyo, she says that she has a shard and she won't give it up unless, InuYasha goes to see her." Shippo informs the group.  
  
"Um, Shippo can you take this message to Kikyo? Here let me write back." InuYasha begins to write on the little scrap of paper Kikyo wrote on. He hands it back to Shippo.  
  
"If you wont me to take it you'll have to do something, but first, Kagome, do you have some of those dried chopped potatoes I can take on the way?" Shippo Smiles.  
  
"Yeah, here you go, I took some on the way with me to find, InuYasha." Kagome says. Kagome hands Shippo the sack of Dries Potatoes. "Hope you enjoy them, there were a good batch of potatoes."  
  
"What about the Sake?" Sango asks.  
  
"I have it!" Kagome snaps.  
  
"Okay you ready for me to deliver the message? All you have to do is Hurl me across these trees and I'll be near the location were the catapult is, Okay?" Shippo informs more.  
  
InuYasha laughs and picks him up by his tail, leans back and tosses him as far as possible.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" Shippo yells. "Thank you for the potatoes, Kagome!!!"  
  
They all look at each other and begin to laugh. "I guess Shippo has a nice job now, right?" Kagome says. "And what is this sharp thing? Huh? It's another shard piece, this makes six shards of The Four Souls. And we have so many to get."  
  
"Well, maybe if you got off your ass, you would find them faster!" InuYasha Yells.  
  
"Your so insensitive, InuYasha, she is only doing this for you... (She whispers) well, that's her main purpose." Sango tells InuYasha.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" InuYasha asks. "That's right, her main purpose. And besides, I'm a friken' Demon, I'm suppose to be insensitive." InuYasha implies.  
  
"Um, last time I new so much, you were a in question a 'Hanyo'". Kagome says.  
  
"Damn You, Kagome, do you always have to steal my thunder? Gosh." InuYasha sighs.  
  
"That's what I'm here for, here to steal your thunder whenever you have any at least." Kagome laughs.  
  
"Me on the other hand just LOVE it when he has thunder." Said Miroku. Everyone looks at Miroku. "What...? I-I-I'm Kidding, Guys." 


	2. Wrong Doing

Inu-Densetsu Chapter 2: Wrong Doing  
  
*New things: InuYasha will only be speaking in Japanese. Well, not that it really matters, because he really doesn't say anything that really is important anyway (The translations will be in brackets like this '[]'.  
  
Shard Status: You have so far collected 6 Shards of the Four Souls. You have to collect 54 more shards, Good Luck.  
  
The phone begins to ring, and ring. Kagome does not hear it, how happy. InuYasha, dead asleep, does, unfortunately. So of course, what does InuYasha do? You ask. He breaks through the window, and cut the phone in half with is nails. (How Happy.) Then walks through the front door, and locks it.  
  
Kagome wakes up when her alarm goes off.  
  
"6:00 a.m. huh?" Kagome says in a low raspy voice. And looks out her broken window. "Damn it! That, little bastard, ate my roman, I'll kill him!!"  
  
She looks out the tattered window and starts to wave her fist at InuYasha at the window. "Hey you, little shit, I'm going to kick your bum because you ate my damn Raman, and broke my window."  
  
InuYasha looks at Kagome with a 'shut up.' face in the distance, and then gives her the finger. She looks at him with a confused expression. (In Japan there is no gesture as 'Bronx Cheers.' 'The Finger.' etc...)  
  
"Hey, I'm coming out there and feeding you dog food... after I take a bath, and get dressed, and make food, and go on a picnic, with Sango, and we're going to talk about girl things, like periods and, and Tumors!!"  
  
"Watashi no koto o hanashite iru no desu ne? [You are going to talk about me, aren't you?]" Asked InuYasha.  
  
"Osuwari." Kagome screams at the top of her lungs, and then slams the broken window causing it to fall off the house, and you can hear a high- pitched scream coming from the house, "OSUWARII!!"  
  
From that scream, InuYasha breaks the branch that he taped to the tree again and hits the ground. InuYasha walks to Kagome's house, he steps inside.  
  
"Naka wa samui desu." [It's cold inside.] InuYasha whimpers.  
  
"I'm going to call the rest of them to get here, and fast! But it might rain." Kagome insures.  
  
InuYasha looks at Kagome. "Ame go furu to kuru hito ga sakunaku narimasu." [If it rains, fewer people come.] InuYasha insures.  
  
"Yeah, well, I know. But I just won't you to know, that I will always have you, right?" Kagome says.  
  
"Nani o sagashite imasu ka?" [What are you looking for?] InuYasha asks.  
  
Kagome looks at InuYasha with a sad face, and looks hard into his eyes. "I'm trying to find your shards."  
  
The day went along as much as it always had for the past thousands of years, and long did the sun have any time to be late. Many and many days went by when; Kagome is trying to pretend to as if she has no feeling for InuYasha, sadly enough, InuYasha acts as if he doesn't care for her, but deep down inside, I mean really deep, so deep people stop looking, deeper then the Abyss, and deeper than space, there is some feelings for Kagome... and Sango, and Kikyo, and a small portion for Miroku. (Continuance of the last Episode.) all of it is cause because, InuYasha is a Hanyo, (A Half Breed. Part Human and Part Demon.) And that human part of him is speaking louder than the demon part of him.  
  
InuYasha has no feelings when the Demon part of him is the mass majority of his body. (That is the wonting to fight, yell, be a little shit, etc...) and he just hates it when Kagome uses him for a manikin, you know, hair styling, dress up, makeup, the works. Cause he is more like a dong, well actually a human with dog instincts. And I don't think anyone has ever made a dog as a manikin. Anyway, we're off the subject.  
  
"InuYasha, would you like something to drink?" Kagome yells out the window in a sweet voice. She searched for him and sees him drinking from the hose. "Sango-Chan, Miroku-Sama, and Shippo-Kun are here, they just arrived."  
  
InuYasha turns off the hose and looks in the house through a crack in the drapes. "Ocha wa ikaga desu ka?" [How about some Green Tea?] InuYasha suggests.  
  
"We don't have any?" Kagome replies.  
  
"Ocha wa dono kurai kaimashoo ka?" [How much Green Tea should I buy?] InuYasha asks.  
  
"Nani!?" Kagome asks.  
  
InuYasha looks at the window. And replies. "OCHA WA DONO KURAI KAIMASHOO KA!?" [HOW MUCH GREEN TEA SHOULD I BUY!?] InuYasha asks, again loudly.  
  
"Enough of it!!!" Shippo yells.  
  
"Osatoo wa ikaga desu ka?" [How about some sugar?] InuYasha asks with a louder tone of voice.  
  
"No we got enough of that, though." Miroku says to Inu.  
  
InuYasha thinks to himself and wonders why they have a lot of sugar and no green tea. That's all she ever drinks. Well, that and water, anyway.  
  
InuYasha is sent off to the store to get sugar and Tea. Kagome begins to boil water for the tea.  
  
"So, Sango. How have you been these past days? I haven't seen you because I have been struggling with InuYasha."  
  
Sango looks for a decent answer and looks at Kagome, then Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, have you done anything lately?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Uh, Kagome, I think, Sango-Chan asked you the same thing."  
  
Kagome looks around and looks for Sango. And she to her left. "Oh, Sango, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."  
  
"I didn't answer. And I didn't say anything, you asked me that question." Sango remarked.  
  
Narrator: 'I don't really know about you, but by know I would say I am a bit confused.'  
  
A few hours have passed and InuYasha has finally got all the supplies and is headed on the way to Kagome's house. As he hits the front door, he yells Kagome's name, signaling her to open the door for him.  
  
"Ah, InuYasha-Sama, your back and I think that the water us ready to go, it's hot enough..." Kagome looks back and the tea kettle, it almost catches on fire, but she gets it right on time. "...but do you think you could have done it a bit faster?" Kagome asks.  
  
"heh!" InuYasha puffs and then walks out the door to his tree.  
  
End of Chapter 2. 


End file.
